City of Tainted Blood
by capitolwontownme
Summary: 5 years after COG and life went back to normall for Jace, Clary and the Lightwoods... well as normall as a shadowhunters life ever is. However all this changes when Clary has a big suprise and an old enemy wants to finish what he started.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters and I am only going to say that once. Hope you enjoy, this is my 1****st**** fanfic, oh and please excuse my awful spelling and grammar!**

***CPOV***

"Hi can I take your orders?" the fairy waitress that had been working at Taki's for about a month now asked Clary and her friends.

"Belinda, you should know what we always get by now, I mean we only come here every second day to escape from Isabel's horiball cooking" replied her husband Jace giving Isabel a sarcastic shake of his head.

Isabel, Clarys sister-in-law (and practically her own adopted sister), shot a glare at Jace but otherwise ignored his comment and told the waitress our orders. Clary was starving but lately the only thing she's been hungry for was Taki's sweet potato fries yummy. Clary's mind wondered off while she was watching Jace, so much had happened to her since the day they met 5 years ago. Not only had her life taken a complete 360, but she had fallen deeply in love with her husband of 2 years. Jace and Clary had been together for 3 years when they decided to tie the knot; they had gotten married young because as shadowhunters you were pretty much guaranteed a short life.

Clary fondly looked over what was most of her family she could see that they were all happy. Her best friend Simon had gotten married to Isabel a year ago and Alec and Magnus joined about 6 months ago. When Clary's order arrived she was pulled back out of her daydreams.

"I was thinking about going hunting at the Pandemonium tonight, it's been so long since we've been I really need a night of dancing, what do you guys think? Isabel suggested hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds like great fun, I agree it's been ages since we've been, and do you guys know what today is?" Clary said while Jace smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's 5 years today we met Clary, 5 years since we met this beautiful creature and she's been giving us trouble ever since" Jace says grinning down at Clary.

"Ohhh ohmyangel I compleatly forgot, wow it's amazing how much time flies, we defiantly have to go out then to celebrate!" squealed Isabel.

"Ahh I cant belive it's been 5 years already since we saw you and you scared me out of my mind, I was shocked that you could see us!" laughed Alec, nudging Clary.

They payed for the food and all head back to the institute. Clary had finally thought up a rune that allowed Simon into the institute so now all of them lived there. Mayse and Robert had moved to Iris when they had all turned 18, the new Clave had taken away their punishment.

When they were all in the elevator, Jace puts his hand around Clary's shoulders and gives her a light but lingering kiss "Do you want to get in some training before we go?" he asks her resting his chin on her head.

"Sure" Clary replies putting her hand over Jace's.

"Fine you lovebirds do whatever, but in..." Isabel lifts her jumper to check her watch. "40 minutes i need Clary so i can get her ready." Isabel says giving Clary a "don't you even try to get out of this look".

"Yay I just love going out and dancing, especially with you, save me a dance?" Magnus says winking at Alec.

Jace laughs and he pulls Clary out of the elevator to their room to get changed for training.

**Hope you liked it hoping you will review and give me constrictive criticism and praise? I'd really love that! I am going to continue with this I have lots of plans for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, I'm a first time on fanfiction and it surprised me how happy I was when I saw that I had reviews! **

***CPOV* **

For what felt like the billionth time in this training session, Clary got slammed onto the training mat. Jumping up before Jace had the chance to pin her down, Clary dodged Jace's next attack and finally managed to get in a really good kick. Well she thought it was a good kick, Jace did seem to look a little surprised at it but still he didn't even budge. Just watching Jace move when he was in fighting mode was so mesmerising that she just stopped for a second amazed at his swift accurate moves. However one second of hesitation was one second to much when she was training with Jace, next thing she knew she was again laying on the mat with Jace on top of her pinning her down.

"Tut tut tut, Clary you should really know by now that you never hesitate, even if it is just to admire me" Jace said smiling down at Clary who he was still on top of.

"My, what a big head you have Jace, someone should really knock your ego down a bit" grinned Clary.

"Come on, you know secretly you love my enflamed ego" whispered Jace in her ear. Just as Jace's lips were about to reach her own, Clary grabbed Jace and rolled them over so that now she had him pinned down.

"And Jace darling, I think that you should really know by now not to let your guard down." Clary whispered pulling her face down to his.

Finally their lips touched and they were kissing softly and very sweetly at first, but soon the kiss became deeper and hungrier. Just when Clary was exploring Jace's chest and muscels, the door flew open standing in the door way was Isabel with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"What's up Isabel?" asked Clary still distracted by Jace being so close to her.

"Ugh typical, I see that you've been too distracted to remember what I said, it's been 45 minutes your 5 minutes late come on! Growled Isabel walking over and dragging Clary away.

"I'll see you later Clary" laughed Jace "Good luck with her"

"Thanks ill need it" winked Clary as she closed the training room door.

Isabel was still grumbling unrecognisable things. "I really am sorry Isabel, you're right I did get a bit carried away, and to make it up to you I'll let you have free reign on my wardrobe." said Clary trying to catch up with her.

"It's okay really, oh and I accept that bribe and trust me you won't regret it" said to Clary, giving her a huge smile.

"Somehow from my experience of letting you dress me I'm going to have to disagree on that point." Clary told Isabel thinking of all those times she had dressed her, and shook her head in aspiration.

Isabel sent her to have a shower, while letting the soothing water run down her head she thought about how after 2 years of marriage with Jace they still didn't have a baby. They had been trying to get pregnant for a long time now but it just wasn't happening. Before she had met Jace she wasn't that fussed about having a baby, but when she thought of having a baby with Jace, well it made her heart swell up in happiness. She hoped that they one day could have a baby, it was the only thing she needed for her life be complete, even though she enjoyed every day of her life now.

She turned off the water, dried herself and raped a towel around her. She stepped back into Isabel's very messy room, Isabel gave her the clothes she was going to wear and Clary changed into them back in the bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that the ensemble didn't look that bad, she wore an emerald green silk dress with long flowing sleeves (that would cover her marks as she would only be getting the runes on her arms and back) and the dress came up to about mid thigh, surprisingly Clary loved this outfit!

As Clary came out of the bathroom she saw Isabel sitting on her bed (amid piles of clothes and god knows what else) "Don't you just love that dress?!" asked Isabel enthusiastically. "It really goes well with your hair and it matches your eyes exactly!"

"You know what Isabel I actually do love it, I'm not regretting letting you dress me at all!"

"See I told you so, okay now we need to do your hair and makeup" said Isabel bringing Clary over to sit in front of her dresser.

What seemed like a two later Isabel was done; Clary looked at her hair astonished that it could actually look so pretty. Isabel had left her hair down as she knew Jace pefered it that way. But she had made her crazy curls look soft and glossy and braided the front of her hair and tied together at the back. Her makeup was perfect with green eye shadow, mascara, red lipstick and blush. Isabel was a genius! Isabel had on the same dress as Clary but in a deep red. Lastly she put on loads of gold necklaces and gold high heels and she was ready!

**Sorry for all the girly clothes talk I was just in a girly mood! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm planning to actually get to the plot now cause the last chapters I haven't been happy with because they kind of went nowhere, I go back to school on Friday so during the week I won't be updating as often. Crap I just realised I've been spelling Isabelle: Isabel, sorry guys!**

***CPOV***

"Finally." said Jace when her and Isabel walked up to the elevator, where everyone was waiting "I swear what is it with girls and taking literally hours to get ready!" Jace and Alec were dressed in the standard black clothes, Simon in regular clothes and Magnus in a sequined top and rainbow pants.

"Well sorry everyone can't be as stunningly handsome as you, Jace" said Clary rolling her eyes and putting her hand around his waist.

"True, but I do have to say that you are looking really good tonight." Jace told her kissing her on the cheek. Clary gave everyone their runes she was always in charge of putting on the runes, the usual hunting runes and any of the ones that she had created that would help them as well. After finally finding a cab they got to the Pandemonium. After getting out the cab they hid around the corner and made themselves invisible with glamour, and slid in undetected. As always they scoped out the place to check for demons and what kind they were.

We eventually found a denkar demon looking like an ordinary girl to the humans dancing to the too loud music and flashing lights, sitting near the bar scoping out the room. Like any other hunt if the demon was looking like a girl Jace was the bait as he was defiantly the most handsome and knew how to flirt the best. At first this annoyed Clary greatly seeing her Jace seducing a demon! Nowadays it was a common thing but it still irritated her seeing the demon all over him.

Jace slid into the shadows of a corner and took away his glammer; he then walked up to the demon and bent to whisper in her ear. He led her over to the same room that Isabelle had 5 years ago. When we got there the demon was already sprawled out on the floor, quick as lightning Isabelle pulled out her whip, which she had coiled around her arm and wrist and snaked it out so that it wrapped around the demon. Jace tied it to a nearby pole and reached into his weapons belt that he had hid and took out a seraph blade, he quickly said "Castiel" and was about to kill the demon without his usual fuss, however he was stopped when the demon started laughing.

"You can kill me if you like but really it won't do you any good, there's plenty more coming, far more dangerous than a simple denkar demon, so do your worst." It hissed at Jace.

"What are you talking about" spat Jace.

"Oh trust me you will see exactly what I mean."

Jace had had enough of this he quickly stabbed it in the heart and just as it was collapsing in on its self, was when we heard the first noise.

It was a strange wailing scratching noise, just as Clary was about to ask what that sound was the window on top of the high ceiling smashed raining glass down on to them all. Through the holes came at least a half dozen takan demons.

"Oh shit" that was all Jace had time to say before the 6 Higher Demons attacked them.

**Sorry for the really short chapter and suspenseful cliff hanger ;) but I had to go. Wow this chapter took me ages to start I had major writers block and couldn't think of anything! Ohhh how are the gang possibly going to face 6 Higher Demons??!! P.s i made up these demons they aren't really in the books. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've seen that this story got a lot of hits but not many reviews so please review if you like it. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I have loads of stuff I need to do for school every day so I would probably only get chapters up on weekends now****.**

They all split up and took a demon each, **(hey I didn't realise that there was 6 people and I made 6 demons totally a coincidence!) **Clary's signature weapon was a dagger - she had her deadliest one out she had put runes that she made up on it to make it stronger. Clary fought with the demon, but these powerful demons had the ability to turn to mist and shadows when they needed to, that coupled with the demons long, sharp claws made it very hard to get in a hit. Clary had gotten in a few surprise attacks on the demon but nowhere near enough to kill it when Jace cut in front of her and started to fight with it. Clary saw that there was 1 less demon so Jace must have already killed his.

Clary ran over to Magnus was, he had blue fire coming out of his fingers and was making it surround a demon. This, Clary could tell was tiring Magnus, quickly she threw a dagger at the demons heart while it was distracted and it folded in on its self. Magnus nodded his thanks at Clary then moved on to the demon that was fighting Alec.

Clary was overwhelmed she had never fought this many higher demons at once! All of her friends, she could see were in trouble they were losing and everything was chaos and confusion.

Just when Clary's head felt like it was going to explode a disturbingly familiar voice said calmly and softly "Stop, hold them down." As soon as the voice spoke the command the demons disappeared. A sudden chocking black smoke bound everyone in the group; Clary couldn't move or speak thanks to the band of smoke that wrapped around her mouth. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and turned to look right at Clary. "Hello sister dearest long time no see." Said Jonathan the brother Clary thought to be dead. She felt a fear at seeing him greater even than when they were fighting the demons, this fear blotted out everything else until it all went black and she sank into unawareness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Clary woke up she could hear Jace screaming her name and a lot of other noise everywhere, everyone was in panic. She opened her eyes to see that she had fallen to the floor, she looked over at Jace and she could see the relief in his eyes. Clary climbed to her feat "I'm alright, Jace I'm fine" she said reassuringly to Jace. Taking a breath, knowing what had happened the last time she looked at him, Clary turned to face Jonathan.

"Surprised to see me I'm guessing" Jonathan said smirking at Clary.

"Cut the crap Jonathan, what do you want, and most importantly how the hell can you be here?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know" growled Jace "I killed you nearly 5 years ago, this is impossible."

"Yes, well then obviously you really should have made sure the job was done better." Jonathan laughed "As for what I'm doing here, well I thought I was coming here to take something from the gifted of you, but it seems as if I'll have to wait, about hmm 8 – 9 months now it seems." Jonathan said looking around at all the shocked confused faces.

"What does that mean, 8 – 9 months why that long?" asked Clary confused as hell. But... no it couldn't be that, how would he even know?

"Well Clary, sister, it seems as I have a nice or nephew on the way, I think I'll wait to kill you all after I see how that turns out." Clary heard all of her friends take in a shocked breath. "But, but how can you tell? What do you want with our babies?" Jace sputtered "If you hurt my family I swear by the angle I will hunt you down and kill you, properly this time!" Jace screamed.

"Well I really needed something from you four" said Jonathan pointing out herself, Jace, Simon and Magnus. "But it seems as if I can get a lot more if I wait till these babies are born, finally then I can get the last things I need in order for me to get my revenge for what you did to my father, and most importantly finish what he started." Jonathan said in a low voice circling the group. "So I'll see you soon and don't forget I'll be watching your every move."

And with that Jonathan disappeared into thin air, taking the demons that had bond the group together with him.

**Ahh glad I finally got that up even if it's not very good, thanks to all the reviewers you put a smile on my face and please I'd really love some more.** **Yay! Clary's pregnant it's what her and Jace always wanted but they certainly didn't want to find out like this. Btw my 14****th**** b-day is on Monday can't wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back to the institute everyone assembled in the library for a meeting, Clary walked into the library for what felt like the thousandth time, this was her favourite room in the institute. She can still remember the first time she saw the room, with the magnificent desk with the angels straining to hold it up, the room was still as mesmerising but it was now a reminder of Hodge, she could still see him in his tweed suit every time she was in the room.

Clary sat down on a couch beside the fire, she had been shivering uncontrollably ever since they left the pandemonium. Jace was pacing up and down the room, running his fingers through his hair constantly. Finally Simon broke the stunned silence "well Clary I suppose congratulations are in order."

Clary stood up and went over to Jace, she grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Jace stop, calm down we have to talk about this." Jace allowed himself to be lead over to the couch.

With his hand firmly holding hers he looked at his family "We have to stop him from getting to Clary at all costs, he has some plan that involves us, especially Clary we have to make sure that he never gets his hands on the baby."

"It'll be okay, I didn't exactly want to find out I was pregnant like this but it makes sense I've been sick in the mornings lately." Clary said looking at Jace.

"Why though" said Isabelle "What does he want with all of you, he pointed out Simon and Magnus too." Isabelle glanced worriedly at Simon.

"Were all special in some way, Simon is the only vampire known that is able to walk around during the day, Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Jace and I have angle blood, us together who knows what our kids will turn out like." Clary's said her voice breaking.

"Well it doesn't matter if he needs something from us because were different, his not going to get it." Said Jace angrily.

"It's late, I think we all need rest we should go to bed" Alec said getting up. "Congrats guys I am happy that you're finally having a baby" Alec thumped Jace on the back and walked out with Magnus who smiled at Clary.

* * *

Clary and Jace where lying down in bed, Jace had his arms around Clary while she silently cried into his shirt. "I won't let him touch you I swear, I may have failed last time at killing him but this time I'll make sure I'll hunt him down." Jace said stroking her hair.

"All this time, all this time and he only came back now, something's not right Jace, I'm scared." Clary managed to choke out.

"I know, but we will be ready next time he comes, I don't want you coming out on patrols anymore, it's too dangerous for you and the baby." Jace smiled and hugged Clary "Were going to be parents, no matter what else is going on where finally going to have a little baby boy or girl. I love you. You're going to be a great mum"

"Yes your right, this is what we've wanted for a long time, I love you too" Clary kissed Jace goodnight and she feel asleep with Jaces hand on her stomach.


End file.
